


Never Give Up

by EscapadeFans23072010822



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapadeFans23072010822/pseuds/EscapadeFans23072010822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finds herself lost and separated from her friends and family. She's smart and leaves her homeland. She comes to the beautiful London, looking for help. She already knows where to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work!  
> Please read and comment!  
> I'll be updating as often as I can!

The grass is high. Maybe too high.

 

She must've fallen asleep outside.

 

Her head hurts. She's full of dirt.

 

She tries to walk out, through the grass. She then sees a skyscraper. She thinks it's a skyscraper. The building reminds her of her school building, but this one is much bigger. The stone road she now stands on is giant, too. Where is she? Why does everything seem so big?

 

A few steps down the road, she find an installation that looks like a giant bench. This is all too weird for her. Her head hurts and she just wants to sit down and eat a sandwich.

 

Then she becomes scared.

 

A big ant walks by her. She screams which causes the ant to start walking faster.

Did she shrink? Did the ants grow big? She is now scared. She can finally hear some noise. A giant Nike AirMax made a step, almost stepping on her. 

 

She ran back to the spot where she woke up. There, she found her iPhone4. It was 1cm bigger than her. She turned it on. The light screen revealed a picture of Harry Styles, a member of One Direction. Her favorite member of One Direction. The time was 12:16PM.

 

A Twitter notification came, from a One Direction update account. Harry was seen at LAX airport in LA. He's headed to London. She always loved to know where her love is.

 

She tried to call someone, but she ran out of credit. Also, she realized it was no use to call somebody.

 

She decided to take a walk to her aunt's garage. Her aunt lives close to the school (in which's yard she realized she's in), works at the airport in the capital city of Croatia, Zagreb, and she's going to work at 15:00PM.

 

A normal five-minute walk now turned into a half an hour long. She sat down on a rock next to the garage door and waited.

 

...

 

Her aunt was, as usual, late. She came running to open the garage door. She didn't notice the miniature creature that was her niece. Just as planed.

 

Her aunt left the car door open while she closed the garage door. She had enough time to jump into the car. She hid herself and waited for the drive to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I have some family issues and I have to study for school...

The drive was very long, but she found a comfortable spot on the floor of her aunt's Audi. She was a bit worried about her phone. She hid it in the bushes, close to the spot where she woke up. All she wanted now is for this drive to be over quickly and safely.

 

...

 

When they got to the airport, she had to be quick. She caught the right moment and jumped out of the car. She walked slowly toward the airport, enjoying the beautiful sunny day. 

 

When she came in front of the main door to the airport, she had to wait for somebody to walk through them. Even though she doors are automatic, she is too tiny to open them. A business man in a grey suit walked through the door within less than one minute of her wait.

 

She ran close to the walls, just to be sure nobody can see her. She ran by the metal scanner. 

 

"Flight for London leaves in ten minutes. Get aboard on bus 7 for the London flight." a female voice came from the speakers. She ran to the doors that lead to bus 7. She caught someone's trousers to get aboard, because it would be impossible to jump on the bus by herself. 

The bus drive was quick. She jumped off it as soon as it stopped near the plane. She ran before everyone else, because she knew it might take a while to get up those stairs.

 

And it really did.

 

When the last passenger was getting on board, she was three stairs left to the plane entrance. She caught on the man's trousers and he quickly climbed over the last three stairs.

 

Once inside, she hid herself beneath a dark blue curtain. The plane took off, but she didn't feel much motion. Nobody noticed her, which made her very happy. 

 

She was hungry. Very hungry. Like she didn't eat in days. She doesn't know, maybe she really didn't. The flight attendants started giving food and drinks to the passengers.

There was a little girl in the first seat of the buisness class. Nobody would believe a child if it said it saw a tiny human being, she thought. 

 

She came in front of the little girl and, when she was sure the little girl noticed her, she suggested for the little girl to give her some of her sandwich.

 

The little girl smiled widely and took a half of her sandwich and gave it to her. She thanked the little girl and the little girl winked. She than hid herself and the sandwich half behind the curtain.

 

The sandwich was delicious! Ham, cheese, salad and tomatoes. She couldn't eat the whole thing, though. What she couln't eat, she left in the middle of the plane. Someone will pick it up and throw it in the trash, for sure.

 

She then fell asleep, but she woke up 5 minutes before the landing.


End file.
